vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 19 Lost
Is the Ninth Episode in the Second Season. Plot The Mystic Carnival comes to Oxford City, Celia Fiennes and Jasper Williams go on a date at the Carnvial. They pass the Funny House, and Celia spots a clown with bright green hair staring at her from a window. Celia and Jasper then bump into Lily Delore who tells them she has returned to find Tony Delore, who has gone missing. Sidney Tallon sits in the Lounge and reads as Zane Crush comes in and sits beside him, Zane asks Sid how old he is and Sid smirks and tells him he can't remember his exact birthday because it was over 800 years ago, Zane is shocked. Tony wakes up in chains tied to a wall, he hears laughing in the backround but cant pin point it. Just then he sees a clown, the clown introduces himself as Masey The Clown, and shows his vampire fangs. He tells Tony he knows something about him! Alexia Tallon meets with Fandora Vondette in the College Dorms. Fandora tells Alexia they don't belong here, and asks Alexia to leave with her. Alexia tells Fandora she is with her Brother, who she hasn't seen in over 700 years, she tells him she is not going anywhere, and she should not leave either. Myrlah Merlin lays in bed and dreams of her Old Lover Merlin, she sits on a throne with him and he tells her she needs to be careful, or she will be with him soon. Lily meets Lidia Van Helsing, Moloch Vambreere and Jasper, she tells them her cousin Katalia Delore said she had a Vision of Tony in trouble. The four head to Woodstock to meet with her. Zane continues to follow Sid, Zane keeps asking him if he wants to go on a date but Sid informs him he has had enough heartbreak for 800 years and enters his dorm. Tony remains chained up at Masey tells him that in his herritage there is a line of Mages, and he secretly has a power hidden inside him that Masey will use once he turns him into a Vampire. Masey explains he will be back once he has found a meal for them, then he will turn him. Katalia meets Lily, Lidia, Moloch and Jasper and she explains their family has a linage of Mage's, and Tony is one of the direct decendants. Lidia realizes Pike might want to use that, Moloch and Katalia then share a vision of a Clown and the Carnival, and Tony dying. Sid gets a call from Lidia, who tells him Tony is being held by a Clown at the Carnvial. Sid and Zane rush there. Sid and Zane split up and Sid notices the Happy house, Zane wanders inside and finds Tony tied up. Sid hears something in the woods behind the carnvial and runs towards it, he arrives and spots Masey eating a young girl. Sid attacks Masey but Masey knocks him down. Just then Alexia shows up and uses her Telepathy to knock Masey into a tree. Masey teleports away and Alexia helps up Sid. Masey pops back and knocks Alexia into a tree, Sid then uses his Telepathy powers and shut down Masey's brain, making him bleed from the nose. Zane saves Tony and they search the Carnvial until they find Sid and Aleixa. Pike meets with Pillar Rosebud and Tyson Jackson and tells them they need to take care of the witch, Tyson takes out the Orb of Time and hands it to Pillar who chants. Myrlah wakes up in a bed fit for a queen, she looks out the window at a fast countryside, just as Merlin walks in. Starring Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Alexia Tallon Myrlah Merlin Zane Crush Jasper Williams Lily Delore Katalia Delore Merlin Masey The Clown Fandora Vondette Pillar Rosebud Pike Tyson Jackson Previous Episode 18 Wolf Next Episode 20 The Plan Category:Season Two